


Requiem

by Ad_Absurdum



Category: Ucieczka z kina "Wolność" | Escape from the "Liberty" Cinema
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble and a half. Ex-theatre-critic, and now-censor, reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** This was written ages ago (about 10 years) but after slightly revising it, I'm posting it here as well in case any of you ever have the chance of seeing the film. Please do because it's amazing.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters not mine, no profit made

"A cinema named _Liberty_. Prophetic name," thought the Censor as he headed down the street towards the cinema. _The_ cinema. It was how he referred to it now; how everyone at District Censorship Office referred to it now that the actors on screen took liberties with not only the script, it seemed, but with reality itself.

_Mutiny of the Matter. People stopped to rebel so something was bound to happen._

It still amused the Censor how something he'd once said became the truth. Perhaps he had greater power than he'd thought.

He drew on his cigarette and felt a slight pain in his chest. He slowly breathed out, watching the smoke curl upwards and dissipate in frosty winter air.

Smoke.

They were going to burn the copy of _the_ film – "before the disease spreads out". Liberty was a dangerous thing and perhaps not to be trusted.

The Censor let his mind wander free.


End file.
